Ask Sakura
by troublesome-love
Summary: Send all your questions to Sakura, no matter how random they might be, she’ll answer! Cause in the end, she has no choice!
1. Send in Your Questions!

**Summary:** Send all you're questions to Sakura, no matter how random they might be, she'll answer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Ask Sakura**

Troublesome-love: Hello one and all I'm the author troublesome-love! But, you can call me Troublesome! –Crickets- Please, hold your applauds. –Sweatdrop-

Sakura walks in.

-Cheers-

Troublesome: Sure... cheer for her but not me

Sakura: Troublesome… where am I? And where's Sasuke-kun? You told me that Sasuke was in here.

Troublesome: Well, you see there is a very good reason for this… I lied! And by the way, Shikamaru is so much better then Sasuke!

Sakura: -Gasp! – No he's not!

Troublesome: Anyway… So here's the deal people, Sakura is here to answer all your questions! And I mean ALL of them. And in future chapters there might even be guest stars!

Sakura: Huh! What are you talking about? I never agreed to this!

Troublesome: Guess what?

Sakura: What?

Troublesome: I don't care! But if it will make you happy, then maybe in a future chapter, Sasuke can be a guest star.

Sakura: Really?

Troublesome: -Sigh- Yes

Sakura: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Troublesome: So send your questions in to Sakura! She'll answer! Cause in the end, she has no choice!


	2. Question Time!

**Ask Sakura**

Troublesome: Hey Sakura! You've got letters!

Sakura: Are any of them from Sasuke-kun!!!!???

Troublesome: No! Why would Sasuke be sending you questions?

Sakura: Because he loves me and he will sweep me off my feet. And then we will ride into the sunset and be together forever, living in a huge castle!

Troublesome: Umm… yeah… ok then… keep dreaming Sakura. –Pulls out a bag full of letters- the first question for Sakura is…

_**Why is your hair pink?! I mean PINK of all colours! It's not natural! And if you could choose the teams in the academy who would you pick to be in a team and who would be your teammates? - Cecilia**_

Sakura: Firstly, my hair is NATURALLY pink, I inherited my pink hair from my mother!

Troublesome: Cough! Yeah right! Cough! She dyes it! Cough! Cough!

Sakura: I do not! And second, well let me see if I could choose my team, my teammates would be Sasuke-kun of course and… Hinata because she wouldn't try to steal MY Sasuke away from me!

Troublesome: Ok then…

Sakura: And for other teams I'd put Ino-pig with Shino and Rock Lee! HA! Let's see Ino-pig try to get near my Sasuke now! I'd put Shikamaru, Temari, and Neji together. And I'd put Tenten, Naruto and Gaara together. (Maybe Naruto and Tenten would be able to lighten Gaara up.) And lastly I'd put Kankuro, Chouji and Kiba. Don't ask.

Troublesome: You done now?

Sakura: Yep!

Troublesome: Ok then! Next question!

_**I like this story is going to end up being really funny, and I think your right about Shika being better than Sasuke.**  
**Sakura- is your hair really pink or did you just dye it so Sasuke would notice you?- o.O**_

Troublesome: Thank you! –Turns to Sakura- HA! I told you Shika is better then Sasuke!

Sakura: He is not!

Troublesome: Just answer the question already!

Sakura: Fine! Why does everyone keep asking about my hair? For the last time it's natural! Which means I was born with it! And by the way my beautiful pink hair makes me different from the other girls and that makes Sasuke-kun notice me AND fall deeply in love with me!

Troublesome: Ok for the last time, Sasuke doesn't love you! All he cares about is killing Itachi!

Sakura: I can help him!

Troublesome: No you can't! Hey Sakura guess what?

Sakura: What?

Troublesome: The next question seems to be asking for advice.

Sakura: Really? I thought these were questions for me?

Troublesome: They're supposed to be… but you can answer this one, Sakura. And answer it seriously cause it's a serious question, ok?

Sakura: Yep

_**I don't know if your joking or not but still. Um... this guy from my old school who I used to really like hates me now and I have no clue why. You see he's coming to my school next year and I don't want him to be mad at me. We hang out with the same type of people so I'll probably see him everyday. But I want to be friends with him but he just keeps on ignoring me. Its makes me kinda sad. I still like him but just not as much. It's making me space out more than usual and I think my friends are starting to worry. So if you can help that'd be awesome. And thank you. - GoNe BuT sTiLl HeRe**_

Sakura: I'll try my best to help you. Ok here's what I would do, I'd try to talk to him and maybe ask him why he's ignoring me. And then I'd kind of go by what he's answers. The best advice I can give is to try talking to him. And then maybe trying to become his friend again.

Troublesome: That's probably what I'd do too.

Sakura: I'm not the best advice giver, but I hope I helped you out a bit.

Troublesome: Next question is:

_**Okay.**_

_**1) So...DO YOU LIKE YAOI!? You have to...I have teh proof...**_

_**2) What's your favorite orange?**_

_**3) What's my brother's middle name?**_

_**4) Is your hair real?**_

_**5) Isn't Ino so much better than you?**_

_**6) Why is there a target on the back of your dress? Do you WANT people to use you for target practice?**_

_**7) OMG. MY FRIEND JUST TOLD ME YOU WERE A GIRL! IT'S NOT TRUE...RIGHT!?- Lizzycello**_

Sakura: 1. Ew no!

Troublesome: Why not! I can't be so hot! You're just don't like it cause you know Sasuke is loves Naruto: P

Sakura: No he doesn't! Sasuke is in love with me!

Troublesome: Riiight –Rolls eyes- now answer the rest of the questions.

Sakura: For question 2. There are different kinds of oranges? Really? Ok then I choose… a CHRISTMAS orange!

Troublesome: Idiot…

Sakura: Hey! Question # 3: Why would I know your brother middle name? Geez! But if it will make you happy… is it… SASUKE!? Question 4: YES! It's real!

Troublesome: Ha! Yeah right! Anything that's pink can't be real!

Sakura: -Death Glare- going on… Question 5: INO-PIG! She's not better then me! She's nothing but a poser!

Troublesome: LOL! You're being made a fool out of!

Sakura: I'm afraid to answer the rest of the questions. –Gulp- Question 6: I have no idea, my mom made the dress and it's perfect! Last question: #7 Finally: OF COURSE I'M A GIRL!!!

Troublesome: Wow! I like this reviewer! –High fives Lizzycello- Great questions.

Sakura: Please can we end this?

Troublesome: NO! Next question is:

_**Why is you hair pink?**_

_**Are your mom and dad ninjas?**_

_**What do you see in Sasuke-the emo kid? - kiatsuki**_

Sakura: OMG! What's wrong with you people!? MY.HAIR.IS.NATURAL!!!

Troublesome: Well obviously your hair isn't natural if everyone keeps asking. DUH!

Sakura: GAH! Question #2: No my mom and dad aren't ninjas. Question 3: I love Sasuke, he's a perfect ninja, he has determination, he's cool, he's hot and we're meant to be!

Troublesome: Next question:

_**Sakura,**_

_**Why are you such a ?**_

_**Why won't you just admit Sasuke's as as it gets and date lee?**_

_**Where can I find a vortex to your world so I can come visit and hopefully kidnap Gaara? - Girl on a Sugar Rush**_

Sakura: 1. I am not! Question 2: Sasuke is not! He loves me! And Rock Lee, he's nice, but I only like him as a friend. #3: Interesting question, I once heard that there are portals through some magic mirrors. Next question!

_**Why do you care so much for Sasuke?!?! He is a total ! He left you on a damned bench, AFTER you told him you loved him! - Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske**_

Sakura: There are many reasons why I care for Sasuke and some of them are hard to explain. I believe that he left me because he cares about me and doesn't want me getting hurt. He just needs time. If I must wait for him then I will. I love him.

Troublesome: -Sniffle- that's so sweet! Anyway… next question is:

_**1) Do you like yuri!?**_

_**2) What do you see in Sasuke?**_

_**3) Why do you still like him even though he's mean?**_

_**4) Why don't you just kick the out of that Ino?**_

_**5) Okay this is serious. Me and my BF broke up. I thought I had a crush on my bff Shawn, so we started dating. then we 'broke up', and I started dating my old BF again. Now Shawn wants to try going out again. I still don't know if I like Shawn like that, but I know I like my BF like that. I just don't want to break up with my BF only to find out that I really don't like Shawn as a BF. What should I do? - fallenangel44**_

Sakura: EW NO! I hate it! Especially when people pair me with Ino! Gross! Question #2: I love Sasuke and everything about him, he just needs time. Question 3: He is my teammate and in case you haven't noticed he'd do anything to protect me! Question #4: I'm planing to, I just have to wait for the perfect moment! I have something hurtful in store for her!

Troublesome: Good luck on that Sakura!

Sakura: Ok Question #5: I'll try my best to give you some good advice. If I were you then I would continue to go out with my BF, but I would talk to Shawn and tell him how I'm feeling. I hope that helps you.

Troublesome: The next letter says:

_**Lol great idea, hope u get lots of questions!!**_

_**Questions for Sakura!!**_

_**1) Is ur pink hair natural?**_

_**2) What are ur sizes?**_

_**3) What's ur idea of fun?**_

_**4) How far have you gotten wit Sasuke?**_

_**5) Does ur mom know ur ? (Lol just playing. I had to:) - vampa7734**_

Troublesome: Thanks

Sakura: Yes my pink hair is natural. #2: Do you mean? Oh my. I don't think I want to answer that… but I'll give you my clothes sizes. For clothes I am a size 14 (children) and for shoes a 4. Question 3: Well… being with Sasuke is defiantly fun!

Troublesome: Do you think of anything else?

Sakura: Yes! I think it would be romantic going for a walking in the park under the stars. –Dazed eyes-

Troublesome: Answer the rest of the questions

Sakura: #4: Well –Blush- There was this one time when Sasuke asked me to go back to his house with him. –Blush-

Troublesome: HE WAS DRUNK!

Sakura: No he wasn't!

Troublesome: Yes he was! That's why he kept leaving to vomit so much!

Sakura: Hmph! Going on… question 5: …

Troublesome: LOL!

Sakura: First, I'm not! And second, even if I was then no she wouldn't know.

Troublesome: Good question, lol. Next question is:

_**Why is your name Sakura?**_

_**How come you like Sasuke and not anyone else?**_

_**How come you don't like Naruto?**_

_**What do you see in Sasuke? – Itani**_

Sakura: My name is Sakura because of two things: one being that my mother loves cherry blossoms and second being that my hair is pink like a cherry blossom. Question 2: Like I've said before, Sasuke and I are meant to be, there are many reasons why I love him and they're hard to explain. #3: Naruto's a great friend and I don't want that to change. And I do love him, but like a brother. Questions #4: There are so many things. And if I must wait fir him then that's what I'll do.

Troublesome: Ok Sakura, this is the last question!

Sakura: Finally!

Troublesome: The last letter says:

_**HI! Do you know that a lot of people hate you in Part 1? You look cool in part 2 though.**_

Sakura: Hi. And to answer your question, yes I have been told by a lot of Troublesome's friend especially Dreaming Upside Down. Apparently she laughs at me in part 1 when I cut my hair to save my Sasuke-kun. I think I'm awesome all through the series, but in part 2 I'm defiantly stronger!

Troublesome: That's all the questions for this chapter!

Sakura: Keep sending your questions!

Sakura & Troublesome: -Waves- see you next chapter!


	3. The Guest Star!

**Ask Sakura**

Troublesome: Yo Sakura!

Sakura: What is it now?

Troublesome: Well first, you have more letters!

Sakura: Grreeaat. –So being sarcastic-

Troublesome: And second, we have our first guest star!

Sakura: Is it Sasuke-kun?

Troublesome: -Rolls eyes- Just wait and see.

Sakura: Please be Sasuke!

Troublesome: Ok our first guest star here on Ask Sakura is…

Sakura: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

Troublesome: Is INO!

Sakura: What?! INO-PIG!?

Ino walks in.

Ino: -Glares evilly at Sakura- Hi Billboard Brow

Sakura: Blonde Bimbo

Ino: Forehead!

Sakura: Ino-pig!

Troublesome: Ok! That's enough!

Sakura: She started it!

Troublesome: I don't care! I'll end it!

Sakura: -Pouts-

Troublesome: On with the questions! The first letter reads:

_**Why do waste yourself on Sasuke? I mean you obviously have lots of love to give and you chose to give it all to a guy who not only abandons his entire village for a selfish cause but knocks you out and nearly kills one of your best friends.**_

_**So why do you love Sasuke when you could focus on somebody who would be nice to you like Lee or Naruto or somebody who actually deserves the love, like Gaara.**_

_**In fact, why don't you date Gaara? You saw how much better he became in part 2.**_

_**By the way did Gaara ever apologize for almost killing you when you were a little wimp? – Morlin**_

Sakura: To answer your first question, like I've said many times, Sasuke is the –

Ino: She wastes her time on Sasuke because she knows Sasuke is in love with me and if she didn't glomp Sasuke all the time then he would obviously confess his love for me!

Sakura: HA! Yeah right! Sasuke would probably jump off a cliff before he'd love you!

Ino: -Flips hair- you're just jealous!

Sakura: Question 2: I do love Naruto, but like I brother. So he obviously isn't the one for me. And Lee, he's really nice, he swears that he'll always protect me, but I just can't see us together.

Ino: Why not Forehead? It's obvious that you're in love with him!

Sakura: You're such a liar! Lee is my friend and that's all he'll ever be to me.

-Lee jumps out of nowhere-

Lee: Why? Why won't my beautiful cherry blossom love me? –Sobs-

Troublesome: -starts pushing Lee off the stage- go away Lee you aren't in this chapter! Maybe I'll put you in a future chapter. Now get Lost.

Lee: Sakura! My youthful love will always burn for you!

Sakura: Uh… no that that's taken care of… on to question 3: True, Gaara does become good in part too, but he kind of creeps me out. –Shiver- And no, he never apologized.

Ino: As you can all see, Billboard Brow here is completely superficial! She won't even give anyone other then Sasuke-kun a chance.

Sakura: You're sure one to talk Ino!

Ino: Hey, I've tried going out with Shikamaru before, Unlike you who won't even consider anyone else.

Sakura: So what happened between you and Shikamaru?

Ino: Nothing, it just didn't work out.

Troublesome: What?! Why not? You two make the cutest and best couple in the series! –Mumble- After me and Shika, of course. –Mumble-

Ino: I'm not ready to explain that yet. Next question!

Troublesome: The next letter says:

_**1) If you had to pick, would you rather...kiss...**_

_**-Shifty eyes- INO OR OROCHIMARU!? And, no, you cannot say Sasuke. Sorry. And Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body...so think carefully.**_

_**2) If I threw this...banana...at your face, what would say?**_

_**3) Okay, lets talk Lee and Gaara. Would you agree that Lee, did in fact, steal Gaara's eyebrows!? ANSWER THE QUESTION!**_

_**4) I think you should come to terms with the fact that Ino is better than you, don't you agree?**_

_**5) So, Lee likes you, right? How in the world could that happen?**_

_**6) Walnut?**_

_**7) Okay, okay...last question. THIS IS SERIOUS...KINDA...**_

_**Are you absolutely sure you hair is real? – Lizzycello**_

Sakura: For question 1, Neither!

Troublesome: You have to pick one!

Sakura: Fine! I'd pick… umm…

Ino: Go kiss Orochimaru, Forehead! Cause there's no way you're kissing me!

Sakura: Umm…

Troublesome: I didn't know it was such a hard choice

Ino: Oh come on! Just say it! Orochimaru!

Sakura: I'd pick… INO!

Ino & Troublesome: -Mouths drop open- EW!

Ino: What the hell is wrong with you?

Sakura: It's not that I want to kiss you Ino, it's just that there is no way I'd kiss Orochimaru! He's got that gross tongue! Going on to question 2, if you threw a banana at me, then I think I'd have to throw it back. Question 3: Yes, I defiantly agree that Lee stole Gaara's eyebrows. Heck! Lee's eyebrows are so thick that you could probably clean dirty dishes with them! –Starts laughing-

-Crickets-

Sakura: Hello people? That was a joke!

Ino: Yeah we got that, but it just wasn't funny

Troublesome: Yeah, how can you be so mean to Lee. Sure he's a freak, but still!

Sakura: -Sigh- Question 4: Like I said before there is no way that Ino-pig is better then me!

Ino: Just admit it! I'm stronger then you! Prettier then you! AND Sasuke is in love with me!

Sakura: I'm going to kill you!

Troublesome: Sit down Sakura and answer the rest of the questions!

Sakura: Fine! Question 5: Well who could blame Lee for fall in love with me? I'm hot!

Ino: -Rolls eyes-

Sakura: Anyway… question 6: What was the point of that question, hmm? Last question: YES! For the sake of Sasuke! My hair is real!

Ino: That's not true! You can tell she dyes her hair. Just look at her root! They're dirty blonde! We all know that Sakura dyes her hair because her original hair colour is dirty blonde and she can't stand the fact that she doesn't have beautiful pure blonde hair like me!

Sakura: I think it's time you shut up! Next letter!

Troublesome: Next letter reads:

_**Why are you w/ Sasuke?! He will never love you! He is totally gay! Why eles would he go w/ Oro!?!?! You should be w/ Gaara! - Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske**_

Ino: Sasuke is not gay! He's in love with me!

Sakura: Keep dreaming Ino-pig! And like I've said before, Gaara isn't the one for me. Besides, he's kinda scary. And the only reason why Sasuke went with Orochimaru was because Orochimaru made false promises of power.

Troublesome: Next letter says:

_**1.Sakura, you're my 3rd favorite character!**_

_**2.What type of music do you like?**_

_**3.What interested you to be a medic-nin? - tru-viet**_

Sakura: Finally! Some nice questions! For the first thing, thank you! I'm glad that someone en knowledge's me. Question 2, I like all sorts of different music. For instance, I like Avril Lavinge, Fall Out Boy and even Melissa O'Neil. And question 3: What interested me to become a medic nin? Well, it started during the Chuunin Exams in the Forest of Death when I was nursing Naruto and Sasuke back to health. You see when Sasuke and Naruto kept protecting me, I realized that I'm not the strongest ninja and-

Ino: Yeah no kidding!

Sakura: Like I was saying! I realized that I'm not the strongest ninja, but when I was nursing Sasuke and Naruto back to health, I was thinking. And I realized that my real talent was medical.

Troublesome: Next letter reads:

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**Sasuke doesn't like you! Give it up already and move on! You annoy him to hell. Ino would even be better with Sasuke then you! Why don't you try going out with Rock Lee or even Naruto? You two would make a great, cute couple! – Dreaming Upside Down**_

Troublesome: OMG! HI Nicole! (A.k.a. Dreaming Upside Down)

Ino: I think you should listen to this very wise girl. She obviously knows what she's talking about.

Sakura: Shut Ino! Would people stop telling me to go out with someone other then Sasuke! Sasuke and me were meant to be! Next question please!

Troublesome: Next letter says:

_**Did you know that Naruto has the Nine Tailed fox sealed inside of him? - Loner Kitsune**_

Sakura: -Starts laughing hysterically- YEAH RIGHT!

Troublesome: You do know that it's true… right?

Sakura: I… umm… he… who… uh… -Faints-

Troublesome: Sakura! –Slaps- Sakura wake up! Ino get the pail of water.

Ino: -Throws a pail of water onto Sakura-

Sakura: I'm awake! I'm awake!

Troublesome: Umm… I think we should move on to the next question:

_**1) Are you really really really sure you didn't dye your hair??**_

_**2) Why do you like Sasuke is hot his hair looks like a chicken's ass?**_

_**3)why don't you ever talk to hinata,temari,or tenten..its always Ino this or Ino that...are you sure your not into Yuri? P**_

_**4)you say you love Sasuke but don't tell you never thought anyone else was hot?..i mean come on neji,shika,gaara,shino are so hotter than him**_

_**5)this isn't a question but tenten,ino,temari,and hinata are so cooler than you P - o.O  
**_

Sakura: Yes! I'm sure! My hair is fing natural!

Troublesome: Sakura! Keep it G rated!

Sakura: Question 2: Sasuke's hair doesn't look like a chicken's butt!

Ino: Well… now that you mention it… it kind of does…

Sakura: I think your right… anywho, question 3, I don't talk to Hinata cause she's too shy and Temari well… she's scary and Tenten… I don't know…. And yes I'm sure that I'm not into Yuri.

Troublesome: I wouldn't be too sure about that… after all, you did say that you would kiss her.

Ino: Yeah! You did say that! Admit it! You're a Yuri fangirl!

Sakura: I am not! Question 4: Ok, ok I admit, in the past I did have a crush on… NEJI!

Ino: AH HA!

Sakura: I was young! It was a stupid crush! Question 5, and no! I could any of their butt any day!

Ino: Yeah right!

Troublesome: second last letter says:

_**Truth be told I hated you with long hair because back then you were kind of a B and I thought you didn't care about anyone but after you cut your hair I was like COOL and I understood your past you are my fave character now btw in PART 2 YOUR EVEN BETTER**_

_**Do you hate Karin CAUSE I DO**_

_**you do come on a little to strong maybe you should lighten up a litle and focus on getting stronger - KunoichiruleALL  
**_

Sakura: Well I'm glad to hear that you like me know. And yes I absolutely hate Karin! She's trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me!

Ino & Troublesome: He was never yours!

Sakura: And for your last question, maybe you're right. I've been told before that I should focus on getting stronger, but being a ninja isn't as easy as it looks!

Ino: Yeah it is!

Troublesome: And now that last question!

_**Hehehehe...Good...**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**1... Who is your mom? Is she Popuri? (The girl from Harvest Moon with the pink hair..)**_

_**2... Is your clan famous for ANYTHING?**_

_**3... What are your parent's jobs?**_

_**4... Why do you like Sasuke so much? Why not like Itachi?**_

_**5... This may be just a rumor..but...Are you a spy from another village...Like Kabuto or something?**_

_**6... Do you like squirrels?**_

_**7... Has anyone ever tried to rape you before?**_

_**8... Do you think the Uchiha Clan has had(or still has) A relationship with the Devil?**_

_**9... Why don't you take the hint?**_

_**1010101010... Do you like video games?**_

_**1... You know that the reason why you have a big forehead is because of your sign?**_

_**1212121212... Would you kiss one of my sister's pet rats?**_

_**1313131313... Who's better...Cookie...or...Creme? - RapistNoJutsu  
**_

Sakura: Question 1, no my mother is not the pink hair girl from Harvest Moon but that would be cool. #2, unfortunately that only thing my clan is really good at is chakra control.

Ino: loser

Sakura: Don't make me hurt you!

Ino: I'd like to see you try.

Sakura: Gr! Question #3: My mother works at a baker and my father works at a weaponry. Question 4: Sasuke and I are meant to be and it's hard to explain my feelings for him. And there is no way that I'd like Itachi! He's completely evil! He killed the entire Uchiha clan and hurt Sasuke! I hate him for that! Question #5: No, I'm not a spy –Shifty eyes- not at all…

Troublesome: Are you sure?

Sakura: I'M NOT!

Ino & Troublesome: -Backs away slowly-

Sakura: For question 6: I do like squirrel just as long as they don't attack me. It's happened before. Question 7: Yes, there was this one time when Rock Lee got really, really drunk and he tried to rape me. But Kakashi sensei helped me get away. Question #8: No I don't think they did but if they someone as evil as Itachi in their clan, then you never know. #9: What do you mean by taking a hint?

Ino: She means why don't you take Sasuke's hints that he loves me and not you?

Sakura: That's not true! Question 10, yes I do like video games, my favorite one is Kingdom Hearts. Question 11: Really? Hmm… I didn't know that. Question 12: Hell no! that's gross!

Ino: I think she's lying

Troublesome: Me too.

Sakura: -Death glare- And lastly question 13, I didn't know that Cookie and Cream were real people. I just thought it was a chocolate bar. Hmm… well then I think I'll choose… cookie!

Troublesome: That's all the questions for today!

Sakura: See you next time, when Ino-pig isn't here!

Ino: Don't miss me too much!

Sakura: Don't worry they won't!

Ino: Too bad for you, Forehead that you're stuck here cause when you're here answering questions. I'll be making out with Sasuke-kun! –Sticks out tongue-

Sakura: Why you little Bh! –Attacks Ino-

Ino and Sakura get into a big cat-fight!

Troublesome: Well then… We'll see you all next chapter and please continue to send your letters to Sakura!


	4. Oh Dear

Ask Sakura

Sakura: Geez! Where are you Troublesome? We need to start this chapter.

Troublesome walks in with unicorn puppets on hands

Sakura: -Sweatdrop- What.Is.That? You idiot.

Troublesome: It's Charlie the Unicorn! And his two friends.

Sakura: I only see 2 puppets, where is the other?

Troublesome: Our Guest Star has it.

Sakura: -Eyes start to twinkle- Is it Sasuke?

Troublesome: For the last time, NO!

Sakura: -Sigh- Well then who is it?

Troublesome: Well for starters he's cool, smart, hot but not as hot as Shikamaru.

Sakura: Just tell me who it is.

Troublesome: ITACHI!

Sakura: Oh great… -Sarcasm-

Itachi walks out and sits down.

Troublesome: -Runs up to Itachi and sticks puppet in his face- _Hey Charlie! Hey Charlie wake up!_

Itachi: I hate you.

Troublesome: -Gasps- Well I never. Hmph!

Sakura: Can we get to the letters now?

Troublesome: I guess. –Brings out a bag out letters- the first letter reads:

_**Warning: Hyperactive reviewer alert. Kids, don't try this stuff at home either.**_

_**OK I have something to say to Sakura, first off, -points- YOU LIE ABOUT NOT LIKING YAOI! -Takes out giant hammer- Say you like yaoi or I'll hammer power this Sasuke doll! -Holds up Sasuke doll-**_

_**-Places doll down- OK, next is Sasuke hates all girls except for his new girlfriend. -shakes head- Sakura, move on from Sasuke. You should move on and be with...TOBI-SAMA! -hands her a plushie of Tobi- see, isn't he adorable? He's the definition of MYSTERIOUS! The mask...-drools glomps Tobi plushie #2-**_

_**Next is that Konohamaru has the, and I mean THE best jutsu around. That by the way, you fall for. IF you hurt Tobi-sama, I will come back to haunt you! -Polishes hammer- I know, I LOVE my hammer, isn't it shiny?**_

_**I know that it is. Now QUESTION time. Alright, if you had a boyfriend from ANOTHER show/game/whatever, who would he be? OH and from what show? NOT Naruto of course. Cause of the jerk face. Oh and who would you date out of the KH males? –coughs-Riku-coughs-**_

_**Next is, out of the Naruto males that I list, who would you want to be with...Sasuke doesn't count honey. Here are the lucky boys, Tobi, Yondaime, Naruto, or Obito? You can ONLY choose one.**_

_**Now that I'm done with you Sakura, it's onto INO! -punches hand in the air- -hammer accidently falls-Oops, my bad. Ok, Now for YOUR reasons on WHY you like Sasuke, when I truthfully think that you are jealous of Sakura for liking Sasuke cause you actually like her? Oh and Sakura, DON'T answer this question. It's an Ino only question.**_

_**Next is if you could date someone out of these choices, who would you date? Sakura, can't answer this as well. Ok so it's Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, or Chouji? Who? ONLY one choice.**_

_**This is the last question for both of you, if you could torture Sasuke in ONE way, which of these ways would you do it? A) Make him suffer by watching videos of him losing to Naruto B) Make him watch little kid shows of doom C) Throw him in a room, aLONE with Orochimaru?**_

_**OH right, I leave Sakura with hands out paper-fans use them wisely. Oh and also, you shall be molded into the perfect Sasuke hater, like me.**_

_**Bye bye Sakura, Ino. REMEMBER you two, I SHALL be BACK! evil laughter**_

_**From the most awesome person ever, hyperactive, Naruto personality,**_

_**Biggest-Tobi-fan**_

_**PS: If you two insult me or Tobi or me in just general, and yes Sakura it includes you, I'll come back and make life even better aka more hyperness. Bye bye now! - biggest-tobi-fan**_

Itachi: That's a long letter… fools

Sakura: Umm… ok then… ok first things first… DON'T HURT THE SASUKE DOLL! I'll say it, I'll say it! I like yaoi, not _love_ but like. Question 2: Whose Sasuke's new girlfriend I'll kill her! And yes I will admit that the Tobi plushy is cute.

Itachi: Hmph! I'm cuter.

Troublesome: Nah uh! Shikamaru is!

Sakura: You're obsessed with Shikamaru, aren't you?

Troublesome: -Nods head- I only wish I had a plushy of him. –Sobs-

Sakura: Anyway… question 3: What kind of jutsu is it?

Itachi: -Clears throat- It is a perverted jutsu when Konohamaru makes an image of 2 naked women pressing up against each other… Yuri style. And all the men love seeing it.

Sakura: That's disgusting! There is no way that I'd fall for a jutsu like that.

Itachi: But you do, you see. Konohamaru then makes an image of a naked Sasuke and Sai pressing all up against each other… Yaoi style. Just imagine it.

Sakura: -Drooling-

Itachi: I rest my case.

Sakura: -wipes of drool- Anywho… Question 4: a boy friend from another show… hmm… well I think I'd have to say Cloud Strife from FF7.

Itachi: -Cough- fag –cough, cough-

Sakura: No he's not! He's cool, hot and a great fighter.

Troublesome: But he was like in love with 2 girls.

Sakura: Your point?

Troublesome: Gah! Never mind; just finish with the questions.

Sakura: And off of KH I'd choose probably Riku. Question 5: Well… I guess I'd have to choose Tobi, I'm not quite sure why though.

Ino pops out of nowhere.

Ino: I'm here to answer the questions that were left for ME! Hehehe. But after that I'm not allowed to answer anymore.

Itachi: Just get on with it.

Ino: Whatever… question 1: Hahaha –Rolls eyes- No I am NOT jealous of Forehead and I DON'T like her like that. Question 2: I'd probably have to choose Shikamaru.

Troublesome: -Eyes twitches- NO!

Ino: What's your problem?

Troublesome: Shikamaru's mine! You hear me? MINE! –Sticks tongue out-

Ino: Ok… moving on… Question 3: I'd choose… A!

Sakura: I'd choose… B! We could watch the Big Comfy Couch!

Itachi: You two have no taste you should have chosen C.

Ino: Well I've got to go now, bye people. –Disappears-

Troublesome: Moving on to the new letter… the next letter says:

Hmm... lets see what questions I'd like to ask Sakura.

_**1) I think your a cool ninja and all and I'm actually a fan of yours but, Sasuke isn't your type why don't you just give it up? he's gay anyways.**_

_**2) This is more of a demand then a question. Date Itachi he could probably take better care of you then Sasuke. Even if he's in a evil organization. Even Itachi has a heart.**_

_**3) And speaking of Itachi, Troublesome, why don't you have someone from the Akatsuki be a guest star?**_

_**4) Could you teach me to be an awesome medic? xD**_

_**5) Are you absolutely sure you don't like yuri?**_

_**6) And if you don't like teh yuri, like yaoi xD**_

_**7) Oh and bananah!**_

_**8) Umm... I think I'm out of questions -nervous laugh-**_

_**-C/E**_

Sakura: Thank you very much… I know I'm awesome! And for the record, Sasuke isn't gay… I know somewhere deep inside, he loves me. Question 2: -Backs away slowly-

Itachi: Yeah Sakura! You know you love me and who could really blame you? I'm beautiful!

Sakura: -Blush- Umm… moving one… Question 3…

Troublesome: Yes indeed, I do have an Akatsukias a guest star. –Points to Itachi- See? -

Sakura: Question 4: Yes, I can. We'll start your training at the training grounds in 5 hours. Question 5: Yes I'm absolutely, positively sure that I don't like Yuri.

Itachi: Sure you don't…

Sakura: Question 6: Yaoi can be ok, but I'm not really into it. Question 7: Yummy. Question 8: It would appear so.

Troublesome: Ok, next letter reads:

Alrighty...my next set of evil questions:

_**1) Alright- so you know that suit Sasuke wears? It's like...that suit the Kankouro wears? Yeah, how does he go to the bathroom? (I mean, you should know since you stalk him)**_

_**2) I saw Neji the other day at your window...with a guitar...and he was singing to your window...and then you threw a rock at him. what the hell?**_

_**3) I'm missing my Kingdom Hearts games! Where are they, Sakura!?**_

_**4) Ok, so since you would rather kiss Ino, WOULD YOU RATHER MARRY INO OR OROCHIMARU!? (Think about the pro's and con's, all rules apply to this question as my one about kissing- meaning you have to choose one, and not Sasuke)**_

_**5) I'm starting to believe that Lee's suit is actually implanted in his skin...what do you think? – Lizzycello**_

Itachi: Question 1, don't you know that Sasuke is still in diapers.

Sakura: Hey! I'm supposed to answer the questions!

Itachi: Your point?

Sakura: -sigh- Question 2, yes, Neji was outside of my window, singing to me last night and he has a lovely voice… but… it was 3:00 in the morning! And I was trying to sleep cause I had to get up at 5:00am the next day for a mission!

Troublesome: Calm down Sakura, deep breaths.

Sakura: Next question, how dare you lose the Kingdom Hearts games! –shifty eyes- I wonder where they could be.

Itachi: You took them, didn't you?

Sakura: No!

Itachi: -stares-

Sakura: Maybe

Itachi: -Raises eyebrow-

Sakura: Fine! I took them!

Troublesome: Now, give them back.

Sakura: I would but… I have more questions to answer:) And now for question 4, It's actually a tough question.

Troublsome: How so? You either choose Ino and be condemded as being gay. Or you pick Orochimaru and marry a Bisexuel, who'd probably let you join in with him and Sasuke when they're have sex. It would be a threesome!

Itachi: o.O

Sakura: Well that settles it! I'd marry Orochimaru!

Troublesome: EWW! Sicko!

Sakura: But you just said-

Itachi: You're both dispicable.

Sakura: Moving on, question 5: Well, I do agree, Lee's outfit is most likely implanted to him. If it wasn't how else could he-

Troublesome: Lalalalalala!

Sakura: o.O …

Itachi: o.O …

Troublesome: XD

Sakura: like I was saying…

Troublesome: Ok everyone, on to the next letter! It asks:

_**Its not that I dont like you, its that I think your better off w/ someone other than Sauske, but I'll leave that alone for now.**_

_**Lets say Oro took over Sauske's body, Kakashi is too busy, and Naruto is gone:**_

_**You feel that ur weak and the world is getting away from you, if Itachi came and said he could help you, if you healed his eyes, would you go?**_

_**This means leaving the village for good.**_

_**Keep in mind that everyone has 4gotten you and you feel lost and alone. I want the truth! - Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske**_

Sakura: -gets all sad and depressed- So, what you're saying is that nobody cared enough about me to stay with me? They all left me alone? And now, Itachi's offering to help me… in return I have to heal his eyes and leave the village forever?

Troublesome: Exactly!

Sakura: hmm… well I that case… Sign me up! I'd go with Itachi

Itachi: Can she really heal my eyes?

Troublesome: -nods head- Yeppy

Itachi: hmm… I need to take all of this into considration…

Troublesome: Next letter:

Truth be told,Ino is one of the lower rank kunoichis in my list. Anyways, how long would you train with Tsunade when she was Hokage? Was it painful? What's your IQ? - tru-viet

Sakura: it's good to hear that Ino isn't that popular amoung fans! Anyway, I started to train with Tsunade when I was about 12. So I guess I trained with her for 3 years. And yes, it was very painful, we trained from sunrise to sundown and the only breaks I got all day were to eat. My IQ is around 132, which is some what higher than average.

Troublesome: Next letter asks:

**_okay first i want to say great ch! now for my questions..._**

_**1) what's ur fav flavor of ice cream?**_

_**2) i have to agree w/ Morlin and say that u should ttly date Gaara!**_

_**3)why don't u just give up on sasuke? he's gay anyway.**_

_**4) do u think i should beat up tori for making out with lily's bf?**_

_**5) what's ur fav animal? - fallenangel17**_

Sakura: My favourite flavor of ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough. Why Gaara? Yeah, he's nice and all but, I reeeally don't think he's the right one for me. #3: Sasuke is not gay, he's just shy.

Troublesome: I just think he hasn't hit his horomone stage yet, then he'll realize he's gay and then start hitting on Naruto or Orochimaru.

Sakura: -death glare- Question 4: I would honestly say no, but… if you do then just make sure no one finds out. And lastly, my favourite animal is, kittens!

Itachi: I like to kill kittens. –evil laughter-

Troublesome: Oh… my… god… o.O Moving on…

_**I have a couple of questions.**_

_**1) If your color of hair could be anything but pink, what would you want it to be?**_

_**2) This isn't a question, but I just want to say that I like you a lot better in part two of the series than in part one, no offence to the part one of you, you weren't that bad before.**_

_**3) If you could pair up all of your friends, who would be with who? (Senseible parings please, don't pair them up badly just because you hate them.)**_

_**4) I know you love Sasgay (Opps I ment Saskue, slip of the keyboard... maybe)but why did you throw away such a good friendship with Ino? Could'nt you just be a rival with Saskue, but a friend with Ino the rest of the time?**_

_**5) What happened in the squirrel incident?**_

_**6)Did you ever play Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2? If so, who do you play? (Besides you...or Saskue...or Naruto against the com. playing you,but lose with Naruto) So... who?**_

_**7) I saw Lee at your window...with a guitar singing... and Neji helping. You threw a rock at both of them. Why? Can't you just give them a chance?**_

_**8) Okay this is an advice question, I have 3 really good friends, but two of them are a year older than us and are graduating to high school and I'm afraid that with them gone, me and my other friend will fall apart. We were friends before them but we broke our friendship before school ended. I'm afraid that's what will happen again when they're gone. What should I do?**_

_**Please answer- Hikari**_

Sakura: Hmm…a hair colour other then pink… hmm… I think I'd have to go with auburn, it would really complainant my eyes. Yeah, a lot of people like me better I part 2. Question 3: That's a tough one, I'd think I'd pair Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Chouji and a bag of chips, Shikamaru and Ino.

Troublesome: I hate you

Sakura: And umm…

Itachi: What about me?

Sakura: you? Well I don't know.

Itachi: How dare you

Sakura: anywho… question 4: Look, I liked Sasuke and Ino liked Sasuke. Us both liking him was already destroying our friendship, if we would have stayed friend it would have just destroyed our friendship even more.

Troublesome: you do realise that Ino never actually told you that she liked Sasuke. You found out from someone else and then you ended the friendship right after you found out.

Itachi: OH! Burn!

Sakura: That's not the way I recall it!

Troublesome: -rolls eyes- Whatever

Sakura: Question 5: Well, I was at the park and I saw a squirrel so I grabbed an acorn and went to go feed it. So when I tried to feed it, it's eyes just started glowing red and out of nowhere it just starts attacking me. It scratched up my face really bad. #6: I have indeed played Naruto: Clash of the Ninjas 2 and besides me, Sasuke and Naruto I've played as Kakashi sensei, Gaara and even Hinata. Question 7: ok like I said before, yes, Neji and Lee were outside of my window, singing to me last night but… it was 3:00 in the morning! I had a long, exhausting day and I was trying to sleep cause I had to get up at 5:00am the next day for a mission!

Troublesome: You meanie!

Sakura: Yeah, whatever. Last question: This is a tough one, well-

Troublesome: I had something similar happen to me and all I could really do was hope of the best. And I tried my hardest to make sure that my friend and I stayed friends. Sorry I can't really say much more, cause that's one of the hardest things in life to deal with. –sigh-

Sakura: Hello? These are questions for me!

Troublesome: Next letter says:

_**Sup sup**_

_**Alright more questions!**_

_**So Sakura..**_

_**1) Who would win in a fight Naruto or Sasuke?**_

_**2) After training wit Tsunade how much can you bench?**_

_**3) What color are your eyes at night?**_

_**4) If u don't like Naruto who do you think would be a good match for him besides Hinata?**_

_**5) How much wood could woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood:)**_

_**Update soon and have fun wit all these questions lol :)**_ - _**vampa7734**_

Sakura: Well, I'd like to say that Sasuke would win, but the truth is that Naruto probably would. After all, he is always saving Sasuke. –Sigh- #2: I can bench about 450!

Itachi: liar

Sakura: It's the truth! You're just jealous! –Sticks tongue out- Question 3: o.O still… green. #4: Hmm… a good match for Naruto besides Hinata, hmm…

Troublesome: Sakura!

Sakura: -death glare- No! I would say maybe Ino, cause let's face it. Naruto likes me and Ino pretty much copies me I every single way possible. And lastly: idk, doesn't a woodchuck already chuck wood?

Troublesome: 69!

Sakura: o.O

Itachi: o.O

Troublesome: anywho… next letter!

**_Hi my first question is_**

_**1.Why don't you just give up on sasuke and go out with a sasuke look-a-like?!**_

_**2.Sakura-sama,will you do me a favor, Will you ask Gaara-kun to go out with me?**_

_**3.I believe you on ur natural hair colour bein pink ,i mean when I dyed my hair pink it wasn't natural, but I didn't do it for whatever.**_

_**4.do you like, even a little bit, anybody accept sasuke...ACCEPT!**_

_**Thank you, bye**_

_**gothic-tears0alreadyDead0**_

Sakura: a Sasuke look-a-like? Hmm… -shifty eyes- you mean like… ITACHI! –glomp-

Itachi: Oh god…

Troublesome: Sakura! Get off of Itachi and finish answering the questions!

Sakura: ok… Question 2: Sure I'll ask him today and let you know next chapter. #3: Finally someone who believes me that my hair is natural! Question 4: I like Itachi a tiny bit cause he kind of looks like Sasuke.

Itachi: Help me

Troublesome: I pity you Itachi. Anyway… next letter asks:

**_me again!_**

_**1. who do like better...Temari or Tenten?...and why!**_

_**2. Neji or Gaara?**_

_**3. Naruto or lee?**_

_**4. Hinata or Tenten?**_

_**5. McDonalds or Wendys?**_

_**6.if you where reading a story about you and your friends what would the pairings be?**_

_**7.if you where reading a story about you and your friends would you be freaked out that someone was writting about you...or are you just to into yourself to care??**_

_**8.how many Sasuke plushies do you have?**_

_**9.do you think Sasuke cuts himself and thats why he puts the werid things or bandages on his arms??**_

_**10.would you still love Sasuke if aliens came and mutilated his face and paralysed him?**_

_**alright I'll think I'M out of question...well when it comes down to asking questions about aliens you know its time to stop - o.O**_

Sakura: Tenten, because Tenten is nice to me, and Temari is kind of scary. #2: Gaara cause he's very loyal. #3: Naruto because I've known Naruto longer and he's my teammate. #4: Hinata, she's so nice! #5: Wendy's cause I love their food! Question 6: that's easy! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen!

Troublesome: That's so cliché

Sakura: #7: Yeah, I would be freaked out a bit. Question 8: not much only about 20.

Itachi: not much, eh?

Troublesome: OMG! Itachi! Are you Canadian! I'm Canadian!

Itachi: o.O

Sakura: Question 9: It's hard to say, I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke cuts. #10: So what you're saying is that Sasuke would look like a totally fag. Well… umm… I… -sighs- no…

Troublesome: -gasps- you're shallow!

Sakura: Shut up!

Troublesome: Hehehe, next letter:

**_Sasuke questions!_**

_**What would do if you had to battle Sasuke?**_

_**What if Sasuke had to sacrifice you?**_

_**Who would you love if Sasuke never exists? – Itani**_

Sakura: If I had to battle Sasuke, I would suck it up and fight! Maybe even if I won Sasuke would see that I'm not weak! Question 2: Sasuke would never sacrifice me, cause he's always looking out for me. Question 3: If Sasuke didn't exist I'd probably like Neji or Itachi, because they're kind of like Sasuke.

Troublesome: Next letter says:

_**Okay thanx for answering last time. Though sadly I have yet to find a mirror to let me come visit your world...**_

_**Anyway, seeing as you are accepting serious questions...**_

_**1) How do I get rid of three guys who are stalking me everywhere I go and keep asking me out and leering at my ...chest and...hindquarters. They're my age but I'm just not interested, and apparently me punching them and throwing heavy chairs at them wasn't obvious enough.**_

_**2) Chavs keep calling me an emo bitch, and tell me to go slit my wrists, as I only see them in school where there are adults who will refer me to another counsellor I can't attack them but their taunts are depressing me.**_

_**please answer seriously. I need help. - Fighting Against The World **_

Sakura: Question 1: It depends, if they only follow you when you're alone then I'd say to always make sure you have friends around. But if they follow you no matter what, then I'd say to tell an adult. God that sounds gay, but sometimes it the only thing that can help. Question 2: That happens to Troublesome's friend all the time. And apparently she always tries to turn their own thing against them and she pretends to cry or pretends to cut herself right in their faces. (I know that's not the best advice, but I've never been called emo before… even though I dress like one. –shrug-) I hope I helped out.

Troublesome: Ok next question, is from Sasuke.

Sakura: Really?

Troublesome: yeah

Itachi: Hn, foolish bother

Troublesome: the letter reads:

_**I am Sasuke. Why do you like me? I definitely don't like you. You are much much weaker than me.**_

_**-Sasuke (Jing Rong)**_

Sakura: How can Sasuke be so cruel? I like you because you're strong, determined and you always protect me. And I know deep inside that you love me too!

Itachi: She does realise that it's not really Sasuke, right?

Troublesome: -shrugs- probably not. Anywho! That's the end of chapter 4!

Itachi: wait! There's one more. It says:

_**Did you steal this from Flynnfriend? Because she made a really awesome Ask Sasuke and Ask Kiba, which were really funny! But yours seems retarded. Have Sakura answer. She has to, remember?- Julia**_

Itachi: fool

Sakura: witch! Troublesome, did NOT steal this from Flynnfriend, in case you haven't noticed there are a lot of fanfictions where you ask Naruto characters question. Geez some people.

Troublesome: -cough- Bh –cough, cough- Damn it! Now I'm sad! –puppy dog eyes- Sakura? Can we go get some ice cream with Shikamaru?

Sakura: -hugs- sure.

Itachi: Troublesome is too sad right now to make the closing statements, so I shall. That's the end of chapter 4, and remember to continue send your questions in to Sakura. Next chapter there will be a new guest star. Good bye for now.


End file.
